Gauntlet Smash
Basic Information The AOE Gauntlet Smash (also called "ground smash") is an area-affecting melee Power Attack that can be used when the weapon is drawn and the player character has at least 75% of the maximum Stamina. This Power Attack can transform certain materials and blocks, can destroy other materials and can also deal a lot of damage to Creatures and player characters within a certain proximity around the point of impact. The power of the Gauntlet Smash is the strongest close to the point of impact and a little less at the outer range. The default "key" to perform the Gauntlet Smash is the middle button of your mouse (often the clickable mouse wheel), however this can be customized in your keysetting options ("Power Attack"). Requirements to use this Power Attack 75% Stamina or higher The Gauntlet Smash can only performed when your Stamina bar is filled to 75% or more of the possible maximum. So you'll need to have either at least 75 stamina points available as an F2P player, or 150 stamina points as a "Pro" player, or even more if stamina-enhancing Food has been consumed and the maximum Stamina is even higher because of that. This means that you'll also have to wait several seconds after using this Power Attack until your Stamina has regenerated before you will be able to use another Gauntlet Smash, because the Gauntlet Smash will use up all your Stamina without exceptions. Even if you have consumed Stamina-raising Food like Corrupted Sandwiches or Melon Pie (which means that you will have more maximum Stamina, but this Food does not regenerate/heal Stamina and also does not prevent your Stamina from being reduced), you will still end up with 0 Stamina left after performing a Gauntlet Smash. But it will quickly regenerate. You'll always need to have 75% of your maximum Stamina regenerated in order to use a Gauntlet Smash, which can for example be 525 points if your maximum Stamina has been raised to 700 by consuming Stamina-enhancing Food. However, the regeneration will not take any longer. Since Stamina (and Health) regeneration is percentage based, you'll regenerate Stamina up to 75% and then to 100% within the exact same timespan no matter if you have 100 maximum Stamina, 200 maximum Stamina or even 700 Stamina. Please note that the effects of different Food types will stack. So consuming a Sandwich that grants 100 maximum Stamina points and then a Pie that grants 200 maximum Stamina points will raise your maximum Stamina by 300. Combat Stance As the second requirement, this Power Attack can only be performed if a melee Weapon has been drawn. It can even be the weak default Twig or else any actual melee Weapon that can be equipped in the Weapon equipment slot next to the 3D character model in the inventory. The standard key to switch to the melee weapon and then tool and then back to the mining cell is "TAB". It can be found in the keysettings options where it's called "'''Cycle Mode / TabCycle". '''The default setting that will execute the Gauntlet Smash is the middle mouse button (often the "clickable" mouse wheel). On solid blocks or in the air The AOE Gauntlet Smash will have an effect on Creatures and the environment when it is performed while standing on any kind of solid ground. It can also be used while falling (you still need to have 75% of your maximum stamina), and in this case, it will prevent your player character from taking any falling damage - but the Gauntlet Smash will be executed right after landing. This Power Attack can be performed while flying a Glider too, but only as a means for a sound effect, because the Power Attack won't effect anything in the air. The Gauntlet Smash can not be used at all while swimming or diving. It can be used when just "wading" in less than one block "deep" liquids though. If the ArcTek Gauntlet (with or without any Mining Cells equipped) is currently shown or any Tool is currently in hand, then pressing the middle mouse button (or any custom key you have assigned to the Power Attack) will not perform this ground smash. Please note that the Gauntlet Smash will always be performed on the ground directly in front of your player character, not necessarily where your cursor is pointing at. Since it is a ground smash, it will only affect blocks, materials or Creatures up to 1 block higher up than the point of impact, but not above. The Gauntlet Smash damage done to Creatures and player character depends on the damage points of the equipped melee Weapon. The transformation abilities of the Gauntlet Smash though depend on the Power Cell you have equipped for your ArcTek Gauntlet. Neither the melee Weapon nor the Mining Cell will lose any durability when the Gauntlet Smash is used, not even if high tier blocks are transformed or tough Creatures are killed. This power attack was implemented with update R55 on August 22nd 2018. In the beginning it could only be used in first person view and was solely a combat move. Usability in third person view and transformation abilities that affect many types of materials and blocks were then added with the next update R56 on September 27th 2018. Combat Effects The Gauntlet Smash inflicts damage to Creatures and player characters in its area of effect, depending on which melee Weapon is equipped. Because of this, a melee Weapon - even if it's just a Twig - has to be drawn in order to use the Power Attack. This holds true despite the fact that the Weapon will be hidden and cannot be seen during the moments when the Gauntlet Smash is used; instead the player character is shown clenching their ArcTek Gauntlet's fist and slamming it against the ground. This ground smash will deal more damage to Creatures and player characters that are very close by and less damage to Creatures & player characters that are further away - up to 4-5 blocks from the spot where the Power Attack hits the ground. If Creatures and player characters are more than 5 blocks away from the point of impact, they won't be hurt nor pushed away by the ground smash at all. However, peaceful Creatures will usually react scared when witnessing this Power Attack even if they're not directly affected and might very well run away. If the melee Weapon is too weak in order for the Power Attack to inflict serious damage or if the ground smash hits a spot that is too far away from the "enemies" for an one-hit-kill while still being within the range of effect (up to 4-5 blocks away), the affected Creatures and player characters will lose health points, but will also be pushed upwards. Creatures except for defenseless green Leafies, all kinds of Keepas and Ghost Creatures will usually react aggressively towards player characters if hurt, different from when they are simply pushed with an ArcTek Gauntlet without being harmed (Creatures do not take fall damage). Keep in mind that the Gauntlet Smash will always hit the ground block in front of your player character, no matter where your cursor is actually pointing at. Even if you aim at a Creature, your player character will still not hit this Creature directly when the Gauntlet Smash is used, but instead will strike the ground with their ArcTek Gauntlet, which will then also affect other Creatures and player characters nearby. Player characters will only be affected if PvP is not disabled on the game world or player claim where this power attack is performed. Examples: When only a Twig is worn, the Gauntlet Smash can kill a Night Twiggy and a Night Hoglet with only one hit. (If no actual Weapon is equipped (in the equipment slot next to your player character's 3D model to the right of the inventory), then the Twig will be drawn.) With a Wood Sword equipped, the Gauntlet Smash is already able to kill a weak green Leafi or a yellow daylight Pigsy with just one hit. When a Stone Sword is equipped, it's possible to one-hit kill a blue Keepa, a Night Leafi or a Night Pigsy with the Gauntlet Smash. With an Obsidian Sword in hand, you can use the Gauntlet Smash to one-hit kill a Trog, a Dustevil, a Dried Leafi, a Mossy Leafi or a Feral Pigsy for example. With a Lumite-level melee Weapon in hand (that deals 100 damage points), a Corrupted Miru can be killed with only one Gauntlet Smash performed close to the Miru. Which means that of course also all weaker Creatures than Corrupted Mirus can be killed with only one ground smash as well, as long as any Weapon with 100 damage points output is equipped (Lumite Sword, Legendary Golden Sword, Rainbownator 5000, etc.). Ghost Creatures are special in that they will only lose one third of their health points, no matter which Weapon you'll have equipped, and no matter if using the Gauntlet Smash right next to them or simply hitting them with the Weapon. Transformation Abilities Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, the Gauntlet Smash can influence many blocks and materials of its surrounding. Please note that you cannot change the environment on game worlds or on player claims where you have a mere visitor permission rank (claim settings override world settings). As always, the ground smash will be performed on the block directly in front of your player character even if you point your cursor at any spot farther away. This point of impact will then be the center of a star-shaped area of transformation of 3 blocks to all 4 sides on the ground, 2 blocks diagonally to all 4 sides, 3 blocks downwards at maximum and 1 block upwards. The tips of the "star" (the third block to all 4 sides) outside the central 3x3 area of effect will be affected a little less by the Gauntlet Smash. On these "tips", plants like Tallgrass, Savannah Tallgrass, Shrubs and the like will prevail, however the ground underneath might be transformed if the block/material is "smashable". Also, please note that some types of blocks like Grass and Savannah Grass need no Power Cell to be "transformed", while some plants like the ones listed before require at least a Stone Mining Cell or better to be equipped. The Gauntlet Smash can vaporize liquids, can destroy vegetal futilities and other unwanted materials without leaving anything behind: * nearly all tree Leaves can be destroyed with a Gauntlet Smash using the ArcTek Gauntlet even without having any Power Cell equipped (however, only in a very close proximity in an 3x3 perimeter): Ashenwood Leaves, Autumnwood Leaves (Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves), Fallen Leaves (which are also Mocha Autumnwood Leaves in actual fact), Cragwood Leaves, Elderwood Leaves, Shorewood Leaves, Weepwood Leaves, Wildwood Leaves and Dark Wildwood Leaves. Plus even all types of Corrupted Leaves can be destroyed without the need to equip any Power Cell at all, * the same goes for Reeds, Weepwood Flowers and Wildwood Flowers that won't require any Power Cell to be equipped in order to be destroyed by the ground smash, * most plants "growing" or placed on the ground can be destroyed with the Gauntlet Smash only if at least a Stone Mining Cell is equipped: Tallgrass, Savannah Tallgrass, Shrubs, Weeds and Wildflowers, * the destruction of Parchwood Leaves with a Gauntlet Smash will require at least a Stone Mining Cell or better to be equipped too, * Snowy Elderwood Leaves are another exception, they will transform into common dark green Elderwood Leaves that can then be destroyed with a second ground smash, * Ice Caps can be destroyed with either a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell equipped, * Water and Bog Water can be evaporated with a Gauntlet Smash if an Iron Mining Cell or better is equipped, * Mineral Water will be vaporized with a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell, * Tar, Molasses and Corrupted Water require a Lumite Mining Cell to be eredicated. On the other hand; Cattails, Lilypads, Cactus Flowers, Red Flowers, Blue Flowers, Yellow Flowers, Autumnwood Flowers, Tundra Flowers, Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms, Rimecones, Vines (as well as Ice Vines), Moss, Beeswax, Queen Bees and Crops will stay intact, also Cactus blocks, Corals, Seashells and Shorewood Husks, even if the Gauntlet Smash is used directly on them with a Lumite Mining Cell (and Lumite-level Sword) equipped. Of course, all types of Wood and Logs are not affected by the ground smash. In addition to that, the Gauntlet Smash has some interesting transformation abilities: * blocks of green Grass can be transformed into blocks of Dirt by the ground smash even if no Power Cell is equipped, * the Gauntlet Smash will turn blocks of Savannah Grass into Rocky Dirt, even if no Power Cell is equipped, * blocks of Snow Caps will also turn into blocks of Dirt by the Power Attack, but will require an Iron Mining Cell or better to be equipped, * blocks of Snow can be flattened to thin layers of Snow (that are much colder) with at least an Iron Mining Cell or better being equipped. Another option to accomplish the same thing would be to use a Plow on cubic blocks of Snow, * Mud can be transformed to Adobe Bricks with at least an Iron Mining Cell or better equipped, * green Blocks of Goo, Orange Blocks of Goo and Purple Blocks of Goo can be turned into durable Globs of Goo with either a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell equipped, and these Blots of Goo can be easily removed by a second Gauntlet Smash, * when smashing blocks of Fossils with a Lumite Mining Cell equipped, they will transform into liquid Tar, * by smashing Coal Nodes with at least an Iron Mining Cell or better equipped, they will transform into Diamond Nodes, * and when using a Gauntlet Smash with a Lumite Mining Cell equipped on Hardened Lava blocks, they will liquefy, turning into liquid Lava. Be careful when giving this a try, since your player character will fall into the burning hot Lava if you use the ground smash while directly standing on a block of Hardened Lava! Examples of blocks that aren't affected by the Gauntlet Smash (as of October 22nd 2018 before the Halloween update): Dirt, Rocky Dirt, Dead Grass, Detritus, Mattled Needles, Canyon Floor, Sand, Ice (as different to natural occurring Ice Caps!), Sandstone, Stone, Canyonstone, Ruddy Canyonstone, Dark Canyonstone, Limestone, Bedrock, Magnetite, Siltstone, Stalactite,Saltrock, Mold, Tourmaline, Igneous Rock, Sulfur, Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Dirt, Corrupted Wood, Corrupted Grass, Salt, natural Wood blocks and Logs as mentioned above, as well as pretty much all crafted blocks, shapes and objects. Category:Gameplay Category:Combat __FORCETOC__ Category:Gauntlet Smash